


Soaring, Flying

by UnderratedSnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, But college isn't mentioned, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedSnail/pseuds/UnderratedSnail
Summary: It could be said that Lance was being creepy, watching this stranger.He would have probably agreed.Alternatively: the top golf au that no one asked for





	Soaring, Flying

**Author's Note:**

> In case there are those who haven't played top golf; it's like golf, except it's half indoors, and you basically just pelt a golf ball in the hopes that you hit one of the targets that's laid in the field in front of you. You get 20 tries, and whoever scored the most points wins that game.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

"This game is fucking rigged."

Pidge cackled in the background as Hunk patted him on the shoulder. Lance didn't know which reaction he preferred.

"You can't rig top golf, you doof." Pidge said through her wide smile.

Lance, respectively, called bullshit. "You _know_ at least two of my balls went in. The computer didn't register them!"

"Yeah, and _three_ of Hunk's didn't get registered either. He's still winning."

Lance turned to his two other friends, only to find Hunk scratch the back of his neck in a modest fashion. Pidge raised her eyebrow, daring him to argue with her.

After a moment of stillness, Lance let out a playful huff and made his way to the small table that sat behind the trio.

Despite his supposed indignation over the game, Lance could say that he felt very content. It was raining, absolutely not the weather to be playing top golf. But when two out of three of the trio loved the rain, and all three liked bad ideas when it came to having fun, of course they were going to do the dumb thing and play golf in the cold.

Instead of watching Hunk take another amazing hit that Lance couldn't fully comprehend, Lance leaned his head on his left hand and let his gaze wonder to the neighbouring players.

Now. This was not the first time he let his gaze wonder. It certainly wasn't going to be his last.

It was difficult _not_ to stare, okay? The boy that had caught his eye did not look like the golfing type. Certainly didn't look like he'd be any good, what with the uncaring way he held himself, or the fact that if the boy wasn't playing, he would be on his phone, ignorant to the world around him. And yet.

That boy could _hit_.

He was so elegant, in the way he would twist and hit the ball. The noise it made when the club hit the golf ball was so satisfying, and watching the ball travel so far made Lance's palms sweat. He must have a lot of muscle hidden under that red bomber jacket.

Each time golf boy had his go, he would turn around and sift his fingers through his bangs in an attempt to seem indifferent, but the small upturn of his lips that Lance had spotted a handful times in the past hour said that he was anything but.

It could be said that Lance was being creepy, watching this stranger.

He would have probably agreed.

"Lance! You're up next." Hunk said as Pidge made her way back from her turn. The screen said she had just scored 5 points. Lance's entire body deflated.

He got up to the front of their little area, registered his ball and placed it on the stub. Lance was on fifteen points, whilst Pidge and Hunk were on 45 and 60 respectively. Now, Lance could argue that this was just an off day for him, that the computer that tracked their balls and kept score was just plain against him, but honestly? Lance could admit when he was distracted.

He was a simple boy with simple pleasures. Finishing his turn as quickly as possible so that he could go back to watching golf boy be amazing at golf? Was one of them.

But first, he needed to keep up appearances.

He looked back at his friends, cocky smirk and all. "I've just been going easy on you guys. Just you watch."

He ignored Pidge's _uh huh_ and Hunk's small giggle and faced forward. He stood to the side, legs shoulder width apart. He wiggled his ass a little (he'd seen like, three golf players on TV do it, okay?) and let out a huff.

But then, a dangerous thought came into his mind.

_'I wonder if golf boy is looking this way.'_

Now.

What happened next was something that Lance was sure he would never live down. Pidge would bring it up when they were all drunk together in an attempt to embarrass him. Golf boy - which he would later learn was named Keith - would never fail to smile fondly at Lance whenever the story came up. Hunk would try his best to keep his laughter in but, having never been one to hide his emotions, would snort out his own beer through his nose.

Lance, in a moment of distraction, twisted his body as he put all his effort and force into hitting the golf ball that lay idle.

Only to miss, accidentally let go of his golf club and watch it fly over the hundreds of balls that lay in the field in front of him.

It seemed as if he was encased in a bubble of silence as he watched the club soar through the sky like a man on a truly bizarre mission. It was almost...graceful. When it finally reached the ground, it bounced a total of three times before it remained still, and Lance could feel the world shake with each bounce.

Experiencing such a thing was strange. Replaying it in your mind to actually process it, however, brought on such a strong wave of humiliation and, if he were being honest with himself, hilarity that he didn't think he would be experiencing on such an insignificant day.

He was brought out of his own bubble by Hunk and Pidge's joint uproarious laughter, with the both of them banging their hands on their table to catch their breathes. Lance himself couldn't contain the laughter that erupted within him. Damn, he was a dumbass.

Once he wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up only for his eyes to wonder to the right on a particular mullet-haired golf boy, who was looking his way with gleeful eyes and a hand on his face, covering the smile that he was obviously wearing.

Huh.

Golf boy. Saw that.

_Of course he saw that._

Instead of cowering away, Lance believed in owning up to your mistakes. Which is what he did. Without taking his eyes off of the boy, bowed in an exaggerated curtsey, in a way that screamed _'I'm so glad you're enjoying my embarrassment.'_

Part of him worried that this small act was taking it too far, that this was still a stranger that probably didn't want to talk to him. But when he looked up and saw the boy shake his head with a wide grin and silently applauding, Lance let out his own chuckle. He looked down, feeling his ears heating up.

"Are you gonna get another club or are you scared you'll let go of that one too?"

Bless Pidge. Lance was going to murder her one day.

****

After about half an hour, once all the excitement had died down, the trio had finally finished their game, and were ready to head out and grab something to eat. The rain hadn't lightened over the course of the time they were there, which was something Lance and Hunk were thrilled about.

However, before Lance could make his way out of the indoor golfing area, someone lightly tapped him on the back of his shoulder. "Hey," a voice behind him said, a little out of breath. When he turned around, it was none other the golf boy.

Uh.

"Hi?"

Golf boy stuffed his hands in his pocket in an instant, balancing his weight on one leg before balancing it on the other. "I...uh, I saw you playing. Pretty impressive."

This was a lie. Lance lost four games in a row. And he wasn't even the smallest of the group. "Oh yeah?"

Mullet hummed. "I especially liked when you threw the club as far as you could. Interesting spin on the game, but I liked it."

Lance crossed his arms and raised a brow. "I'm nothing if not a dumbass who faces humiliating consequences with open arms."

The laugh that bubbled from the boy opposite him was unexpected, to the both of them, but also incredibly endearing. It felt like warmth, and it was something Lance already wanted to hear again.

"It actually took everything within me to not do the same thing."

Now it was Lance's turn to laugh. "I think they already have a sport for that."

"They do?"

"Mmhm. It's called javelin."

A moment passed before they both snickered into their sleeves.

"I've, uh," the other boy said, pointing back to his little golf station, "I've actually gotta head back. Sorry for intruding, just wanted to...uh, yeah." He was taking some slow steps backwards, blush evident on his cheeks, though his eyes never lingered away from Lance.

Which is why Lance thought, what the hell, since when was 1 the quota of how many times he could do something dumb in a day. "Wait, I never got your name!"

The boy paused in his movements. "Keith."

Lance took a couple steps towards him until he was only a couple feet away from the boy. "Well, _Keith_ ," he said, pulling out his phone, "I've seen you play. Pretty good if I do say so myself."

Keith's eyes widened a little, before a smile crept on to his face. "I've been told I'm a pretty good teacher, too."

Lance gasped in feigned surprise. "What a coincidence, I could really do with some teaching!"

Keith shrugged, looking down shyly. "Guess I'll have to give you my number to sort something out, huh?"

Lance couldn't even pretend to be suave. He placed the phone in the other boy's hand, though how he did so with the way his heart was beating so violently was a mystery to him.

When Keith handed his phone back, Lance saw the newest contact on his phone and grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Kogane". And, with a small salute, Lance began to walk away.

Before he reached the door, where his friends had been patiently waiting (God bless their souls), Lance heard a shout from behind him. "Wait, I didn't catch your name!"

He looked at golf boy, obscured by the distance, and let out a breathless laugh. He cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Lance!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I played top golf the other day and watched someone throw their club onto the field, and the demon klancer in me couldn't stop thinking of a klance au because that's where I'm at with my life rn lmao


End file.
